Unexpected
by natasharomanoffc
Summary: You never expected her to actually stay First time writting something, be gentle! This is NicoEli.. Harasho25 needs more love


You were never the one to beg, you're too prideful, so you don't understand why you asked her to stay. To your surprise she actually did. You can feel her arms wrapping around your petite body, whispering comforting words in your ear.. You start crying and seeking the warm she gives, she holds you closer and you can feel warm lips on your forehead, you wish you could stay like this forever..

Weeks passes and you act like nothing happened, you hold your head high and smile, after all and idol job is make people smile.

You can't help but search for her at the end of the day, when you do, you're captivated by her beauty, you always thought she was beautiful, but now you see her as a goddess.. A stunning and radiant goddess. You decide to leave before she notices your presence.

You don't know how started, but she plagues your mind. She's the only thing you can think about and you know you're fucked.

You make sure she stays hydrated, always giving her water or juice at practices and she gives those small smiles that make your heart beat faster. You stare at her longing her presence, but she never looks back. You can feel your heart breaking a little..

The live was a complete success, you're too happy, your dreams are coming true and yet you still look for her, when you find her you put your biggest smile. She looks up and smiles, but she's not looking at you, her eyes are fixated to the first year duo. Your smile falters..

You don't feel like smiling lately, and you know why.. But for the sake of the team you do, after all your name means smile.

You can feel her eyes on your back, her curious gaze as if she knew something is wrong. You don't return her gaze, you don't dare to look at her, you know you will break down if you do.

You find yourself in the same spot months later, your legs carried you here with no reason, or maybe you know why but don't want to admit it, that you fell in love with someone who doesn't have the same feelings. Your tears start falling down your face, you know you shouldn't cry here of all the places, it's too dangerous, someone can find you.. _SHE_ can find you and that's the last thing you want. Practice is going to start soon, you decide to go to the bathroom to refresh up, or at least that was your intention, but she's there in front of you..

She doesn't talk, she just takes your face between her hands and start drying your tears with her thumbs. She takes your hand and both of you go to practice.

She becomes your shadow, she's always behind you, personally you don't mind in fact you enjoy her presence. It surprising when you find a note from her in your locker, she wants to practice the new dance moves, better said she wants you to have extra practice as you don't have the best shape you accept it.

That's how you spend your weekends now, practicing dancing moves while she watches, you feel her eyes on you so you try your best to please her. She praises your improvement, your heart skip a beat and you know you are in deep shit.

Of all the things you were prepared, this wasn't on the list. She's standing in front of you unmoving, you asked her what's wrong, she doesn't reply instead she takes your hand and puts on her chest, your eyes widens as you feel her rapid heartbeat, and you try so hard to not to cry and fail miserably, your tears are falling rapidly.. She stares you in panic, so you do the only thing you can think of.. You kiss her softly on her lips, as you separate you see her smile getting bigger and she start laughing, and you will be damned if that wasn't the most beautiful thing you ever saw. She takes you in her arms and starts kissing you all over your face like a exited little kid.. You close your eyes as you feel her lips on your neck and jaw, only to end up on your lips, so gentle and sensual, just like her.

You're afraid to open your eyes, to find this was only a dream or worse a joke. But when you do.. Red meets blue and nothing else matters


End file.
